The New Guy
by nessy.r
Summary: Riley has always known she is different but why?. When a strange and sexy mysterious guy blows into town she has this feeling he knows about her. Can he tell her who she really is? Or the most important question, what she really is?


I was running so fast my lungs couldn't cope. Everything was becoming a blur. They were right behind. I pushed through the pain and

rounded a corner in the dim light. I wove past the palettes and containers looking for any possible exit. Skidding to a halt and ducking behind

a rusty old shipping container I scanned my surroundings. From the looks of it I was in an abandoned warehouse but the windows were all

blacked out so I didn't know exactly where I was. There. My eyes spotted two bay doors about 20 metres ahead. The shimmering moonlight

peeked out from underneath. I was afraid of what lied out there but it couldn't be worse from the people chasing me. I toyed with the

options of staying and getting caught or making a break for it and getting caught. I reassured myself trying to reduce my heart rate that was

increasing with every shallow breath. Hearing angry shouts in the distance I knew it was now or never. I bolted. The doors were so close I

could feel the coldness seeping through. I barged through the doors with my shoulder. I shield my eyes from a piercing white light and

realized it was a spotlight. I blinked rapidly to try and clear the colourful dots dancing in my eyes. The bay doors behind me flew open with a

bang. The five furious men were coming right at me. I stumbled backwards and hit a low wall. The wind whipped my hair across my face and

I realized we were on a second story. I froze being afraid of heights. "Just give us what we want and we won't hurt you" the tallest man

sneered while fingering a long thin metal stick. A crowbar. I knew he was lying and swallow hard. Death by angry men or death by jumping

off a building. Gosh I was making some very hard decisions tonight. "Look I don't know what you're talking about" I said sounding more

confident than I felt. "Hmm," the man said while stroking his non-existent beard "I guess you just chose the hard way." I took another step

backwards and regretted it as I teetered on the edge of the building my arms flailing around uselessly. Vertigo hit me as I fell backwards. I

opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out the only thing I heard was the whooshing of the wind in my ears as I fell down. I was

sure my death would come any second now when a pair of incredibly strong arms caught me. The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped

the air like a fish out of water when a pair of soft and tender lips crushed against mine. My eyes shot open and I drifted away into a golden

sea.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**__  
_I slammed my hand down on the top of the clock to stop the incessant beeping so hard it flew of the nightstand and hit the floor with a

thud. I groaned into my pillow and threw back the doona and manoeuvred my way over to the bathroom. This took longer than I expected

dodging piles of dirty clothes, books and who knows what which was scattered all over the floor. I was quite surprised I didn't get lost.

.

I flicked the switch on a held back a scream. I looked terrible! I must have fallen asleep with my makeup still on. I studied my zombie like

features in the mirror, black eyeliner and mascara smudged down my cheeks and my lipstick looked like it had been put on by a two year old

with a red crayon. It looked like I woke up from the dead. I filled up the sink and splashed my face with the icy cold water waking me up

even more. I patted my face dry and tied back my hair applying fresh non-zombie makeup. My eyes drifted towards the small clock on the

shelf in the bathroom that read 8:45. Shit I'm late! Sprinting back into my room hurdling over the death traps, commando rolling over my

bed and finishing at my closet. That must be a new world record. I threw a pair skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with BRETT'S logo printed

across the front. I plucked my phone off charge, jumped down the stairs two at a time and grabbed my bag slamming the door behind me. I

cringed that would surely wake up dad.

.

I jammed the key into the ignition and slammed my hand on the dash a few times before my old truck spluttered to life. Dad said he fixed

this problem last week and I don't blame him for failing. This truck was a piece of junk. I put my foot on the gas and it stayed there. Flying

through stop signs and intersections like I had a death wish. Skidding to a halt in front of work and put the truck into park. I stuffed my keys

in my bag and entered through the front door to BRETT'S DINNER. The bells chimed when I entered and Stacey hollered from behind the

counter "Where the hell ya been girl?" In a thick southern drawl "ya shift started an hour ago!" walking over to the counter to put my bag

down and grabbed my apron. I retuned her glare with a lopsided grin and said "I over slept sorry" she dismissed me with a wave of her hand

and headed over to serve an old couple in her section. "Kelsi, orders up!" Sam the cook yelled at me from the kitchen. I took a moment and

assessed my opponent, five plates, I knew carrying them all at once was risky but being me, I enjoyed a challenge.

After a minute of juggling and balancing plates I sashayed my way over to table 19. I froze when I saw who was sitting in the booth. Jesse.

Along with all his friends, well I should say all of his smoking hot friends. "Look who we have here" he smiled wide to show his perfect

flawless teeth. I realized I was still frozen and shot an embarrassed smile at him while setting down the plates. "I-If you need anything, just

give me a yell" I stammered and turned on my heel to walk away to prevent me from embarrassing myself even more. I guess I spoke to

soon. My foot slipped and my legs flew up and I shrieked landing on my but. Everyone in the dinner flicked there heads towards me and

cracked up. I heard Jesse's posse laughing the loudest hooting and clapping in unison. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to stand but lost my

balance and fell. Except, I didn't. A strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me too my feet. Muscled chest and shoulders in a black V-neck

shirt were at eye level and as I forced myself continue looking up I found my self getting lost in a pair of familiar gold eyes.

.

Someone was yelling my name but I couldn't hear them properly or maybe I didn't want to. I was face to face with the most handsome guy

I have ever seen, it looked like he belonged on one of those adult romance covers with some skinny minnie wrapping her arms around legs

around him. I snapped back into reality and looked around at everyone gawking at me. Sheesh, didn't they know starring at people was rude

especially after the fully embarrassed themselves. My arm started cramping and I realized I was still holding on to his forearm so tight my

hand was white. I let go and awkwardly got to my feet. "um, thanks for.. uh saving me I guess? I said while playing with my hands like a shy

girl. What was wrong with me today! His worried look turned into a smile and said, "Don't mention it" showing off his stunning smile, it was

even better than Jesse's. he glanced back toward the booth where Jesse and his friends sat dumbstruck and back at me. He reached out and

touched the top of my hands that were in a ball and whispered, "Stay safe Riley". He turned and placed a tip on the counter and left through

the chiming doors.

.

"Big tipper" Stacey said with wide eyes. A 50 dollar note sat on the counter. Okay it was nice when people tip a few dollars but 50?

Something wasn't right. I snatched up the money and ran after the blonde headed boy. "Hey, you do know I can't take this money from

you? I yelled after him. He reached a sleek black car and swung open the door replied with a smirk "But you earned it."

.

**A/N**  
**Please review or PM me if you would like more thanks! :)**


End file.
